


Shots in the Dark

by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Feels, Other, Post-Reichenbach, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow/pseuds/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: Sherlock has a dream about John. Can he save his friend in time?(credit to my awesome friend Pearl for coming up with the title)





	

John put the pen down and looked around the room. He looked from the empty couch, to the violin resting in the window sill, to the spray painted smiley face on the wall with bullet holes from when Sherlock got bored. He tried to smile but couldn't bring himself to do so. He laid the note on the coffee table, wrapped the long black coat tighter around himself, and picked up the gun. He took a deep breath, put it to his head and pulled the trigger.

The noise filled the quiet flat. Downstairs, Mrs. Hudson dropped the tea cup she was holding and ran to the door.

“John?”

As she opened the door, Sherlock ran up the stairs. The woman did a double take.

“Sher-Sherlock?”

By the time Sherlock made it up the stairs it was too late. The gun had fallen to the floor. John was slumped over in the chair, part of the coat on his grip, the wound staring at him. Then he saw the note.

The whole time I've known you, it's been non stop adventure. You saved my life. I saved you. You showed me a world I never would have seen… Then you left. I don't know what happened on that rooftop, but all I know is I lost my best friend. And I just can't do it anymore. You didn't come back, so I'm coming to you. I will see you soon.

JW

Sherlock felt sick.

“Oh John. What did I do to you?”

Just then his cell phone rang. Mycroft was on the other end.

“Sherlock. John-”

“I know.”

“Sherlock don't do anything rash-

“Goodbye Mycroft.”

“Sher-”

Click.

Mrs. Hudson had just finished cleaning up the broken glass when another gunshot filled the air. Her heart stopped and she bowed her head tears falling down her face.

~0~

Sherlock woke up with a jolt. The dream was still vivid in his mind. John. He stumbled across the room and dug out his phone. He pulled up a number he couldn't bring himself to call in two years and pressed call. His heart raced as the line rang.

“Hello?”

The answer was quiet, almost shaking. Sherlock gave a quiet sigh of relief.

“John.”

The line went quiet and something dropped to the floor with a muted thud.

“Sherlock?”

The other man's voice broke.

“I'm coming home. I will be there soon.”


End file.
